


Cookie Dough

by MarsThePanda00



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Baker Kihyun yes please, Cute, Fluff, Getting back to writing again yay, Hyungwon can get what he wants, I really like cookies, M/M, cookie dough is yummy, i might make more, i'm soft for monsta x eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsThePanda00/pseuds/MarsThePanda00
Summary: Kihyun is baking cookies and has to split their attention between watching the timer and fighting off Hyungwon who keeps trying to steal cookie dough from the dough.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 14





	Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> First MONSTA X fanfiction I'm sorry for the inconsistency Monbebes I thought it was cute ;-; Hope you guys like it.
> 
> This is a really short story. I am just getting back to story writing.

"I swear to everything good in the world. I will not be afraid to chop off your hand if you continue to attempt to gobble up all the cookie dough that mind you were supposed to be for everyone." Kihyun hissed while struggling to put the timer on while swatting away the model's hands that were trying to snatch the freshly made dough.

"But Kihyun~ I'm so hungry~~ Can't I just have a bit?" Hyungwon whined while he rubbed his empty stomach. The model stared at Kihyun with a cute pout adorning his face.

"You already ate. How are you still hungry!?" Kihyun commented still unbelievably shocked by Hyungwon's unending hunger.

"But you make yummy cookie dough! It's very hard not too!" Hyungwon whined as he was denied yet again from his cookie dough.

Kihyun sighed in frustration as he once more swatted the model's hand and finally had the timer set to the correct cooking time.

"Kihyun-ah~ you're so amazing! I can never cook as well as you! You are the best baker I have ever met and I ain't kidding around when I say that." Hyungwon beamed with a gleeful smile.

Kihyun stared at the model in suspicion but shrugs it off to pay attention to the remaining cookie dough left in the bowl. he turns to the smiling Hyungwon.

"Kihyunnie~" he chirps happily while swaying side to side

Kihyun ignores him and sighs in exasperation "Fine! I quit! You can eat it!"

The model cheers "I love you!"

Kihyun watches the model munch happily on the cookie dough, it might've hurt his pride due to the fact that he could’ve made more cookies but he was willing to pass it off for his brothers that will always make him soft.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a month ago and I'm sorry for the awkward grammar, English isn't my first language. Wonho is finally cleared ;U;


End file.
